The purpose of this training program in endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism is to provide an opportunity for promising post-doctoral individuals of exceptional quality to train for careers in academic endocrinology and biomedical research. The program is limited to applicants who hold the MD or MD/PhD degree and have a strong interest in or prior exposure to research. This training grant has been a source of primary support for this program for over 50 years and presents a record among its graduates of superb training and major academic achievements. The central features of the Program include intensive research in the laboratory of the participating faculty member and didactic exposure to basic science, translational, or clinical investigation. Research areas span a wide range of endocrinological disciplines with centers of excellence in neuroendocrinology, metabolic bone diseases, diabetes, endocrine genetics, lipoprotein metabolism, molecular endocrinology, and signal transduction. The scientific methods of the faculty include classical endocrinology techniques as well as the most modern biochemical and molecular studies of hormone action. Expertise in biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, mouse genetics, biomechanics, and physiology are all well- represented by the faculty. Highly experienced clinical investigators provide expertise to fellows in a wide variety of subspecialties with particular strengths in neuroendocrinology, metabolic bone diseases, diabetes, and lipoprotein metabolism. Primary facilities are centralized in the Division of Endocrinology in the Department of Medicine at the College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University. Participating mentors outside the Division of Endocrinology extend opportunities for endocrinology training to laboratories in the Departments of Physiology and Biophysics, Anatomy and Cell Biology, Molecular Medicine, and Pharmacology. Trainees are selected from a very competitive pool of applicants after a thorough review of their credentials and interviews with Directors of the Program. Fewer than 2% of applicants are selected. The majority of trainees go on to successful academic careers in endocrinology.